The present invention relates to pruning scissors having a nut retainer device. This system allows to easily set the friction force of the blade and counter-blade while preventing the nut from getting loose.
Pruning scissors are known from EP-B-0 704 150, which comprise a blade and a counter-blade which are each integral with a grip and mounted so as to be pivoted around a threaded swivel pin cooperating with an adjusting nut for tightening the blade and counter-blade, wherein the nut is rotationally integral with a toothed wheel coaxial with the nut and meshed with a retainer toothed member attached to the counterblade through a blocking screw.
Such scissors have a drawback of including an adjusting nut of complex shape and therefore high cost. Specifically, such a nut will have an internal thread for screwing the same onto the blade and counter-blade swivel pin and an external profile allowing it, on the one hand, to be handled by means of a tool such as a wrench or pliers and, on the other hand, to be meshed with the nut retainer.
Another drawback of such pruning scissors is that the retainer member has a circular sector shape with a small center angle such that, when adjusting the blade and counter-blade friction force (unblocking the retainer, adjusting the nut and blocking the retainer), it readily becomes loose from the nut. Then, the user has to disassemble the retainer member in order to re-mesh the retainer member with the nut. This is also the case when partially or entirely disassembling the pruning scissors.